edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ruin Cireela/Archive 2
Reply Hmm… all I can think of would be "The boys' actions". I would agree that "Things the boys did" sounds a little bland and poorly-written. Thanks for the message. Episode Template reply No, there's no way to remove a part of the template. Sorry. - Episode Template Reply You don't have to remove the "previous" section of the template. You can just type "N/A" to show that there is no episode before the first one. Here's a link to the coding for the episode template. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Episode&action=edit Awards I'm not sure what you mean about "how do you make these awards" are you talking about the new awards that show up in your user page? Those are something that Wikia made and gave to the wiki. Admins here can change how they look by uploading a picture to customize them, but they're not something community people can make. Were you wanting to have them on another wiki? Hope that answers your question. Sena 21:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Awards So, for the new awards, we have to turn those on for you. We've added you to the list of wikis who have requested them, and they can go live on 6teen and 6teen fanon wiki Wednesday 6/30 if that works for you. Then once they're live you can go in (if you're an admin) and update the images in the awards so that they are pictures from your wiki! Let me know if you have other questions! Sena 23:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :we'll put it on the list Sena 23:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Interested in coming over to Total Drama Wiki to help out? If not, that's okay. We all have our opinions and you don't have to if you don't want to. Respect. Zap Spit it out! 15:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link: Total Drama Wiki. Thanks for answering. Zap Spit it out! 23:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Awards They're on the list, but we're rolling them out slowly so that we can keep track of them and make sure there aren't any bugs/issues. I'm not sure what the time line is, so you'll have to be patient with us, we just don't want to mess anything up :) Sena 23:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Template Reply: Both of those templates are for file/image documentation. Template/Category Reply I think the only way to add a template to a page and not have it go under that category would be to first add the template, save the edit, then remove the category from the page which it automatically went under. What do you mean the credits for them? You mean the voice actors, writers, artists and such? Oh, that means the credits of the characters, like what they're known as. Whoever you are, I think you could be a good source for Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Wiki. No joke. Help Reply Your counter resets if you miss a day. Reset your days... I'm not sure how to fix this. You should prolly send an email to community@wikia.com and let them know what's going on. They should be able to help you! Sena 02:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) (No Subject) It gets harder and harder everytime does it? I want to become an administrator of this site, but how do you do it and can you help me?Stealthghost 01:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Never mind, I do not want to become an admin and do not request help about that anymore.Stealthghost 00:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Adminship Reply Becoming and admin does not depend on the amount of edits you make; but of the quality. words of wisdom. :You could still use some work. Sorry. One + One = Ed Reply Thank you, it does look nice. A few minor grammatical improvements, and it will be perfect. Thanks for rewriting. - Very nice job on Tag Yer Ed too, though again there are a few spelling errors I see. Thanks. - Award Question There isn't an award for making 100 edits in one day (I double checked). Hope this helps, and keep up the great work, you are getting a ton of the awards!! Sena 17:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) awards I'm not sure which award you're talking about to be honest. I looked at your user page to see which awards you were working towards. I put the ones I found below...are any of these the ones you're talking about? Sena 22:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Master of the Sextant - add 500 pages to categories (304/500) Rewritten Builder - make 100 edits on Pages that need to be rewritten pages (64/100) Curator - add 1,000 pictures to pages (515/1000) Wiki Hero - make 500 edits on pages (471/500) Junior Scammer - contribute to the wiki every day for 14 days (5/14) Hmm Let me check on that. I'll get back to you! Sena 22:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) it's a bug So I've been told that it's a bug and we are working on it, hope that helps! Sena 22:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. It's Agent M. I just saw your message on Animusic's talk page, and thought it was nice for you to try and help him. But, he has been offline for about 4 days, and before his long hiatus, he was offline regularly often. I remember him saying that he would leave this wiki, but I can't be sure where I read that. Just saying, he's a first grader (he said so himself). Oh, no offence, (really, I thought it was kinda funny) your message reminded me slightly of a weight-loss infomercial. =) Agent M 13:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well, Animusic has been inactive for a while now, but if he ever does return, I believe in giving him another chance. Thanks for the message. -